New Recruit
by SlyDragon21
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this, but I couldn't get it out of my head. A new recruit named Sada joins the Inquisition and catches the eye of a certain dwarf, much to her annoyance.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the darkspawn's dagger pierce my side before I even saw them move, the bloodstained metal slicing deep into my skin. The force makes me take a few steps back before I can regain my balance enough to counterattack. Even with stiches, there's no way that's not going to hurt like a son of a bitch tomorrow, but I try not to focus on that, there are still demons attacking us. After catching my breath I move to the closest group of them and renew attacking, my blades become increasingly more covered in the black goop that is demon blood, but it doesn't stop me.

A half an hour after the battle began it came to an end, with all the demons dead and few injuries. Just as I slayed one of the last demons, the Inquisitor closed the rift, preventing anymore from spawning. There was almost a visible sigh of relief that echoed through my comrades now that the rift was closed. After a few moments the Inquisitor called for everyone to head back to the camp not far from our current location in the Hinterlands.

As our group started making their way back to camp, Varric came up and walked beside me.

"Tough battle, eh Princess?" he asked in his usual joking tone.

"Yes. May I ask why you call me Princess?" I reply; the question had been nagging me for sometime as there was no way he could possibly know my royal background, I had made sure of that.

"I don't know, maybe you just seem regal to me?"

"You mean I have a stick up my ass?"

Varric blinked a few times before bursting out into laughter. "No, that role would be held by the Seeker, but you may come in a close second."

"Well I shall be sure to change that."

"And then what would I call you?"

"My name does have a nice ring to it."

"Does it now. I suppose Sada does roll off the tongue well. But then again, so does Princess."

"If your trying to negotiate with the dwarf, then you might as well give up now," Cassandra counseled, coming up behind us.

"I suppose I will just have to put up with the nickname," I sigh, "How far is it back to camp?"

"Not far," Cassandra replied.

"What Princess, tired of me already?"

Instead of replying I made an umph sound and the rest of the journey back was traversed in silence.

Upon reaching camp I helped some of our soldiers move some supplies before retiring to my tent to assess the damage the darkspawn had done to my side. After removing my cloak I carefully unstrap my breastplate and discard my leather gauntlets on the floor before messing with the chain mail shirt I wear. I could see maroon blood crusting the area where the wound was; luckily my cloak had concealed it on the walk back.

Before I could remove it I heard a voice call to me from outside my tent. I quickly put my cloak back on before calling for them to come in.

"Varric, can I help you?" I inquire.

"No, the Inquisitor asked me to give you this report, she would like your opinion on it."

"Of course, leave it on the table, please," I say, gesturing to the correct place.

"You're hurt," he observes, following my instructions.

"What?"

"The gash in your side, you were trying to hide it."

I sigh, "Yes, but it is small, it will be healed in a few days."

"At least let me get you some medical supplies."

"If you wish."

He leaves and I take my cloak back off as well as the chain mail, leaving me in my linen undershirt. The right side is soaked with blood, but the wound is no longer bleeding.

While I wait for Varric to return I read the report the Inquisitor sent. It was a simple report detailing Leliana's latest findings. I wonder how she got so good at her job as spymaster. Sure, I can be observant, but not like that.

I was pondering what to tell the Inquisitor when Varric returned, bandages and rubbing alcohol in hand.

"Thank you," I say as he hands me the supplies.

"Don't mention it, Princess, couldn't have one of our best new warriors bleed out now, could we?" he jokes turning to leave, but he stops at the door of my tent to say, "You don't have to be so uncomfortable around us you know, we don't bite."

"Well Cassandra warned me that you might," I laugh. I hear him snort before he continues out of my tent. Now to clean up the laceration so I can go to sleep.

The next morning, before the sun had even risen, I found myself in the main tent while the Inquisitor briefed us on the day's mission.

"There's one more rift in this area I want to close before we return to Haven," the Inquisitor explained. "Blackwall, Cassandra, Varric, and Sada. I would like you to accompany me to close this rift, the rest of you prepare for our trip back to Haven tomorrow."

A chorus of yes ma'am's sounded and everyone in the tent began to move to carryout their assigned tasks. I waited for most of the group to leave before attempting to leave the tent, but the Inquisitor called me over just as I was starting to leave.

"Varric has explained to me that you were injured yesterday," she said nonchalantly.

"Yes, but the wound was not bad, and he so kindly got me medical supplies," I reply curtly. I am starting to get annoyed at all these people concerned for my wellbeing, perhaps because they remind me of my overprotective mother. I love her dearly, really, but she gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Will it prevent you from performing your duties today?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. Meet us near the waterfall in half an hour." I nod and proceed to my tent to ready myself.

These rift battles are getting hard, with higher-ranking demons spawning at each new rift we travel to. This one is particularly bad as it was difficult note to get surrounded by the enemy while still fighting them. After killing several, I retreat back to catch my breath before redoubling my efforts.

"Perfect timing, Princess," Varric quips as I kill the darkspawn that was gaining ground on him.

"Don't mention it. This rift is particularly nasty."

"Agreed. How's your side?"

"Sore, but manageable."

"Are you not going to ask why I told the Inquisitor?"

"No, I understand perfectly. She is the leader and needs to make sure her team can adequately perform their duties."

Varric made a humph noise as he sent another bolt into a nearby darkspawn. I went and rejoined the main part of the fighting, wishing for it to come to swift conclusion. As I did I pondered the dwarf's behavior. He and the Seeker fought almost constantly, but to me he was almost over attentive. I wonder why? Perhaps I am overthinking the situation again; it would not be the first time.

"And then the Seeker stabbed it through the heart," Varric explained, telling the story of our various battles to Iron Bull, Cullen, and Josephine while we all sipped our drinks at a table in the bar.

"It was not that magnificent," Cassandra downplayed, as she came and sat at the table next to me.

"Perhaps not Seeker, but then it wouldn't make a good story, now would it?" Cassandra did not reply.

It was then Iron Bull turned to me and asked, "So how did the new recruit find the Hinterlands?"

"Exhaustingly beautiful. I've always loved the woods, but I do like them better when demons aren't trying to kill me. And when it's warmer. That rain was terribly cold."

Iron Bull laughed, and Cullen agreed with my position. "Well, you're back in Haven now, so you might as well warm yourself back up. Would you like any help with that?" Iron Bull not so innocently offered. Cullen turned a shade of pink in embarrassment for me and I rolled my eyes and muttered no.

"And what does it take to warm your bed, Sada?" Iron Bull continued, unfazed by my less than enthusiastic answer.

"Must you pick on all our new recruits, Bull?" Cassandra harshly asked, coming to my defense as I looked away from the table, but not from embarrassment. I had a strange feeling, like trouble was coming and I had no sooner looked back toward the table before the reason for the feeling walked through the tavern door wearing handcuffs and being led by the Inquisitor.

"And just how did you talk yourself into those?" I asked my brother, referring to the handcuffs.

"I am not entirely sure. I only inquired to see my sister, Princess Sirena, was told there was no one here by that name, then described you and here we are."

"How do you know this man?" the Inquisitor asked, eyeing both of us curiously.

I looked down, careful to avoid Varric's gaze in particular and sighed before answering. "He is not lying, he is my brother, Sky. And he should have known better."

"She is right, what good would a princess be to the Inquisition, but a known smuggler and spy, now that would be useful," my brother replied in his fake sarcasm.

"Is that why you lied?" the Inquisitor inquired.

"Yes, and because my true name is not something I like many people to know about me. A princess I may be, but it is my right as to who I let know that little fact."

"Will you still help the Inquisition?"

"As long as there is giant rift in the sky threatening this world, yes, I will. Unless you have a problem with that, Inquisitor?"

The Inquisitor sighed. "Please do not lie to us again, but you have proved yourself a valuable asset so you may stay."

"Thank you," I reply before turning to my brother to ask, "Why are you here?"

"I brought you information, I will not stay long. What name are you using this time?"

"Sada."

After Sky passed along his intel the Inquisitor showed him to a place to sleep and I quietly left the tavern to return to my own quarters and solitude. Sky had brought valuable information on the rebel mages, but I still wondered why he had brought it in person, and why he revealed who I was. Perhaps mother wanted credit for me helping the Inquisition, honestly I couldn't care less.

Halfway back to my room I realized I was being followed and I turned around to see none other than Varric.

"Come to gloat on your good intuition?"

"So you're really a princess, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Now I understand your attitude, that must be stifling."

"Sometimes, its not as bad as it seems, but I do yearn for privacy sometimes."

"Understandable. Is that how you became a smuggler?"

"You're gathering information for story, aren't you?" I asked, glancing slyly over at him.

"A Princess nobly fighting an unknown enemy while pretending to be a common criminal would make a good story now, wouldn't it?"

"That answer implies that that was not your original intention in starting this conversation."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You sure do know how to be frustrating!" I grumbled.

"Ah yes, my true talent," he jested.

"Then why, why talk to me like this?"

"Maybe I find you attractive and I want to find out the answer to Iron Bull's earlier question."

At this I blushed fiercely and was immensely thankful that we were now right outside of my quarters. I quickly opened the door and shut it behind me, but it didn't block the sound of his deep, baritone laugh echoing down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I saw my brother off, he had important duties to attend and in addition to those the Inquisitor had recruited him to gather information for her. Or he convinced her that he could be useful, he is known for his silver tongue after all. However much I love my brother, I must admit that I am glad he is not staying. After too much time together my brother and I have a tendency to want to rip each other's throats out, but we do make a good team when it comes to gathering information. He charms it out of people and I barter for it.

Afterwards I proceed to do my normal training regime and then enter the food hall for a quick bite before our daily war meeting. I peruse the tables looking for a place to sit when I notice Varric sitting in the corner and once again blush at his teasing comment. I quickly search for a place to sit out of his view and am relieved to see Leliana at a table in the opposite corner. She is good company, and is good at knowing when to speak and when to let things lie.

"May I sit here?" I ask, coming up in front of her.

She nods, still nibbling on the piece of toast in her hand.

"Your brother seems like an interesting person," she observed.

"Yes, he means well, though it's sometimes hard to tell that through his snakelike exterior."

"He did seem a little too charming."

"Well, that's what being a prince is all about, making people like you. That is the part that I am not good at."

"I wouldn't say that, Princess," Varric remarked, sitting down beside me. I bristle and look quickly at the door before realizing it would do me no good to run.

"Not like he is," I answer, trying to act as normally as possible.

"No, you have more of an unapproachable air of mystery to you."

"And yet that has not stopped you," I glared at him, really looking at him for the first time since before my brother showed up in the tavern last night.

Leliana took this opportunity to excuse herself, leaving Varric and I to settle our differences alone. I cursed her for being so polite.

"You wouldn't be so upset if you hadn't been thinking about my remark so seriously."

"Perhaps not. I am just not used to people…"

"What, realizing you're a woman and not just a Princess?" he interrupted.

"I… yes, I suppose." I look at him again, stunned at his skills of observation, but I suppose I shouldn't be considering it is a valuable trait for storytellers.

We sat in silence for a few moments before he said, "Look, if I was too forward I apologize, but I meant what I said."

I nearly choked on the piece of biscuit I had in in my mouth. He was serious; he was interested in me, what sort of insanity was this!

Instead of replying I again used the run away method that had worked so well last night despite the little voice in my head that whispered: _You can't run forever._

What could he possibly be thinking? I am not attractive and this is the middle of a goddamn war for pete sake! These thoughts keep fluttering through my head as I pace near the outskirts of Haven.

Just as I calm myself down enough begin towards the war meeting the Inquisitor rounds the corner. I internally groan, as I should have known word would get around so quickly.

"I suppose you know why I am here?" the Inquisitor questioned.

"Because I'm acting like a child, yes."

"I wouldn't quite go that far," the Inquisitor smiled.

I turn away from her, staring into the distance and say, "I don't want to deal with this. I came here to do what I do best, be a soldier and a spy, not deal with social relationships."

"Being a soldier is all well and good, but you cannot remain isolated, it will hurt you in the long run."

"You sound like Sky. We have a meeting to attend to," I say, turning to walk away.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yeah, I can work it out on my own and I promise to be more professional from now own."

"As long as you are sure," the Inquisitor acquiesced, but I detected a note of skepticism in her voice, which I chose to ignore.

I was awoken in the early hours of the morning by rustling in my room, my eyes flew wide open and I quickly grabbed the dagger under my pillow. I heard movement near where I keep my lantern so I moved quietly to the corner of the room. The intruder struck a match and the warm glow of the lantern saturated my room and revealed the intruder.

"Varric! What in the Makers name are you doing?" I yelled.

"Cornering you so you can't run away."

"Try me," I muttered as I placed the dagger on a nearby table.

Varric sighed, "All I want is a yes or a no."

"All I want is a why."

"Why?"

"Yes, why me, what is this about?"

"Because you're intelligent and beautiful," he offered.

"I don't believe you!"

"You don't… believe me?" a sad look crossed his face as he repeated what I had said. I stood there silently fidgeting with the sleeve of my nightshirt.

"I don't know," I finally said.

"You don't know if you believe me?" Varric angrily questioned.

"No. I don't know the answer to Iron Bulls question," I clarified, questioning why I was answering that now, but I was trying not to think too much about it.

Varric blinked a few times and then started to laugh, long and loud.

"Be quiet, it's the middle of the night and someone might hear you!" I hissed at him.

"Oh Princess, this is going to be far more fun than I thought."

"I am not here for you amusement!"

"No, it is becoming increasingly clear that I am here for yours," he sighed and walked over to me. I froze, not sure what he was going to do, but he only kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Princess," he said as he walked out the door.

_What did I just do?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you to all the wonderful people who have read this! I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed it! I think this is going to be the last chapter as I have to go back to school next week and will once again no longer have time to write. Love, Slydragon21_

* * *

Varric couldn't stop smirking anytime we were around each other and it was down right maddening. To take my mind off that little fact, I started picturing ways that I could kill him. Not the mundane ones like daggers or arrows, but untraceable poisons, lured into a dragon's lair, etc. Yet somehow I wondered if this wasn't all part of his little plan to, what, seduce me? Court me? I really had no idea, but I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't the least bit curious.

Was this what the Inquisitor meant when she asked me not to remain isolated? Probably not. Maybe I should have tried to be friends with Cassandra and ignored all of the bullshit. Too late now I suppose.

I had just left a report with Josephine and started to my quarters when Varric appeared, smirking again, but this time he stuck a note in my hand and continued walking. I opened it and read it as I walked.

_Dearest Princess, please join me in my quarters for dinner tonight, perhaps we can start answering that little question that is of so much interest to both of us, hmm?_

Cullen must have seen the distress on my face because he stopped me and asked, "Are you okay, Sada?"

"I, uh, yes. Just a little flustered."

"Varric causing you problems?"

"Yes," I replied, blushing.

"Good problems, if your blushing is any indication. Do you want to talk about it?"

"The Commander is a gossip, that is useful information," I teased.

It was now the Commanders turn to blush, "I just wanted to be friendly."

"I would, I would like to talk about it, but I don't know where to start."

"It sounds like you're overthinking it then."

"I have a tendency to do that, yes."

"How do you feel about him?"

"Like I want to strangle him… but sometimes I… I want to kiss him," I admitted.

"I was right, good problems."

"How exactly is that good?"

"It leads to good, relationship feelings. Feeling like you are truly connected to someone."

"Like you and the Inquisitor?"

"How did you… Right, you're a spy, I should have known."

"Don't worry, my brother still gets annoyed with me for that after all these years."

"I can see why," Cullen smiled. "Yes, like me and the Inquisitor. You can't tell me that you don't get lonely."

"No, I can't, but that opens up a whole new set of problems. Complicated ones that are not so good."

"If you focus on that bad that's all you will see. Just let go and see what happens."

"Is that tested advice?"

"Maybe," he replied. "I have to go, it looks like Leliana needs me for something. We'll talk again."

"Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

I stood at my trunk thinking that I have absolutely nothing to wear to a dinner date, ignoring the more lewd suggestions the dwarf's note implied. If he wants to get me into bed he is damn well going to have to charm me first.

I settled on a light blue, linen shirt that was tight, but not too tight and a pair of white pants. Simple enough to be nice, but not extravagant enough to say "I'm desperate." Dear Maker, Cullen was right. I am overthinking this. I should just relax, and go laugh at what Varric has in store, because he'll probably do it with his usual sense of humor.

And with that thought my resolve was high, up until I got to his door. Once there I started pacing, unable to make my hand form a fist to knock with.

"Are you going to knock, Princess, or just pace outside the door?" Varric asked through the door.

"Or perhaps you could be a gentleman and put me out of my misery," I retort. To that he opened the door.

"Is this so horrible for you?"

"No… I… It's just awkward, not unwelcome," I finally admit to him.

"Then please come in, Sada."

"Thank you." I walked through the threshold and was bombard with the wonderful scent of meatloaf and mashed potatoes sitting on the table. The room was carefully lighted with candles and lanterns to create the perfect atmosphere.

"Are you okay?" Varric asked, questioning why I didn't go sit down at the table.

"You did all this for me?" I asked quietly.

"What did you think I was going to do? Jump you?"

"I didn't know what to expect. Thank you Varric."

"Don't thank me till after dinner. Come on, let's sit down," he said, walking me over to the table and pulling my chair out for me before sitting down himself. I sat there nervously, until he picked up his forked and started to eat so I followed his example.

"Tell me about your home," he said to break the uneasy silence.

"Oh, um… A dense forest that remains my favorite place in the world to this day surrounds the palace. The trees go on forever and the ground is blanketed with bright green moss."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is. There is a meadow near the river on the west of the palace that is where I go to hide when my mother is being unreasonable."

"Ever take a boy back there?" Varric grinned.

"No, it was usually to run away from the ignorant princes my mother paraded in front of me."

"Ah, so that's it."

"That's what?"

"Why you are so awkward about this."

"Yeah. The food is excellent by the way."

"I hope you don't think I cooked for you."

"No, of course not, I was just wondering what tavern you got it from."

"The one two blocks from here. Would you like some more wine?" he offered.

"Uh, yeah, please." He got up and went to grab the bottle off a nearby table and I suddenly became very aware that I was in his room, where he slept and worked. I didn't dare look over at his bed for fear of blushing and unwanted thoughts. I looked back over at my half eaten meal and focused on eating instead.

"So, now what will our topic of conversation be, Princess?"

"Umm, how do you get ideas to write your stories?"

"Sometimes they just come to me, other times I write them based on the people around me. It depends, really."

"Why did you start writing?"

Varric laughed, "Well, mostly because I needed the coin, but also because it was easier than actually thinking about anything else."

"Ah, I see," I said, finishing up the food on my plate. "Would you like me to do the dishes?"

"No!" he replied quickly, "This night is supposed to be all about you!"

"But wouldn't it please you to watch," I said coyly, batting my eyelashes. Varric looked like I had just cut out his tongue and told him it didn't hurt, which was precisely the reaction I was going for. I used this opportunity to grab the plates from him and move to the wash bin.

Varric sat back down and stammered, "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Maybe I got some good advice from a friend, and maybe I decided to follow it," I responded, grabbing the soap and a dishcloth. I carefully applied soap to the cloth, moving not just my hands, but my whole body, rolling my hips suggestively. I heard Varric groan, but I kept going. I squeezed the cloth to make suds form before I carefully scooped up a plate and began to scrub in slow, clockwise circles.

When I dipped the plate in the water to rinse, I made sure to make it splash up onto me. I turned around, the plate still in my hand, and asked, "Will you dry the clean ones for?" trying as hard as I could to be seductive.

Varric let out a ragged breath and I knew my goal had been accomplished. It would serve him right for making me feel so uncomfortable before. Just as he grabbed the plate to dry off I dropped the act and said, "Thanks for dinner, but I really should be going now," and headed towards the door. I heard the water slosh as Varric dropped the clean plate into and then felt his hand encircle my wrist and turn me around.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Princess," he whispered angrily, backing me up toward the wall.

"I… I'm sorry, I was just teasing," I stammered, losing all of my previous playfulness.

This made Varric step back and laugh. "I wasn't really mad, Princess. I just thought I would give you a taste of your own medicine. I'm sorry if I scared you."

I leaned back against the wall, silently arguing with myself before leaning back down and forcing my lips onto his. He started, almost pulling away, but then he deepened the kiss.

Gasping for breath, we pulled away from each other. "This would be easier if you were shorter," Varric remarked, and I cursed our height difference.

"Should we move to the bed?" I trembled, but out of fear or excitement I did not know.

Varric stepped closer, pressing his hardening manhood against my leg, making me gasp, and whispered, "If we do, I cannot guarantee the outcome."

"I can," I huskily whispered back, grabbing his hand and guiding him over to the piece of furniture that had made me blush earlier, but this time I welcomed the dirty thoughts.


End file.
